No puedes contra el pasado, Miyako!
by Ariadna
Summary: Segunda parte lista!! una conversación entre Miya y Kou parece aclarar un poco las cosas...
1. I

**__**

No puedes contra el pasado, Miyako!

Por: Ariadna

****

Primera Parte,

La chica se vio en la necesidad de seguir a Ken luego de lo ocurrido.

Tras despedirse de Mimi, Palmon, y los Yukimibotamon que las acompañaban, el grupo de nuevos elegidos había decidido marcharse a casa.

Todo estaba tranquilo, y al parecer, las relaciones con Ichijouji Ken iban mejorando, especialmente al enterarse que él no estaba acabando con las vidas digimon, sino sólo con las misteriosas torres de control que se transformaban a causa de una extraña mujer…

Pero Miyako quería hablar con Ken. Disculparse por no haber entendido sus intenciones como había hecho Daisuke, y no haber procedido en el ataque de inmediato, para ayudarlo, como le decían que hiciera Takeru, Hikari y Mimi.

Se alejó de los demás con el argumento de querer platicar con Mimi por un rato más, antes de volver a casa.

Caminó entre los árboles buscando la señal del digivice de Ken… podría mandarle otro e-mail, pero prefirió hablar directamente con él, hacerse su amiga…

Pero, cosa curiosa, había otra señal junto al a de Ken…

-¡espera un poco! – escuchó, más cerca que lejos.

Se detuvo al ver como la joven Tachikawa mostraba tener las mismas intenciones que ella, y sin saber porque, se escondió detrás de los arbustos para no ser vista, y claro, le cubrió el pico a Hawkmon y lo tuvo a su lado, para que no lo delatara…

-um, disculpe… pero no sé su nombre… - ahora escuchó a Ken, pocos metros más adelante. – y no recuerdo haberla visto antes, tampoco… 

la sonrisa de Mimi se notó claramente.

-no te preocupes, Ken. –le dijo. - Entiendo que no me recuerdes, estoy muy cambiada desde la vez que vine al Mundo Digital unos meses atrás, y más cambiada aún, desde la última vez que tú y yo nos vimos…

la muchacha se acercó más a él, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿pero en serio no me recuerdas? ¿Ni un poquito?

-eh… yo…

ella se echó para atrás, lanzando un respingo y cruzándose de brazos…

-¡hombres! – exclamó. - ¡Osamu era igual de olvidadizo que tú!

Ken parpadeó y se vio completamente sorprendido.

-¿cómo…? ¿Usted conoció a Osamu?

Mimi volvió a sonreír, aunque con un dejo de tristeza que no pasaba inadvertido…

-primero que nada, deja de tratarme de "usted". – aclaró, algo exasperada. – y segundo, ¡claro que conocí a Osamu! Eramos amigos, y compañeros de curso, él me ayudaba en Literatura, yo lo ayudaba en Inglés…

El chico tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. Tras un rato de escuchar repetidamente en su cabeza lo de "éramos amigos y compañeros de curso…" y el resto de la oración, por fin se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Tachikawa Mimi!

-la misma y única ^^. – aplaudió ella cuando finalmente fue reconocida. – me alegro de volver a verte, Ken.

El joven Ichijouji pareció ruborizar de nuevo… no estaba del todo cómodo al encontrarse con alguien de su pasado, que supiera de su presente…

-no te avergüences. Lo pasado es el pasado. – respondió la chica, leyéndole la mente. – aunque claro, hay bonitos recuerdos…

-¿tu crees?

-¿por supuesto! Cuando me enteré que eras el Emperador, me asusté. Y me asusté también por la posibilidad de verte como tal, por suerte jamás te vi vestido de Kaiser… lo peor es que no podía discutirlo con nadie, ya que salvo Koushirou, era la única que conocía tu historia pasada…

-¿Koushirou? – repitió Ken. - ¿Izumi Koushirou?

Mimi tenía la expresión de no entender.

-si, Koushirou. Pero si tú lo viste siendo el emperador, ¿qué no recuerdas?

Él dudó.

-yo… la verdad… no.

-¡que bien!

-¿uh?

Ella rió, pícaramente.

-es una teoría de 'Shirou, y es cierta, yo creo… como el emperador, no eras del todo tú, por tanto hay cosas que tú mismo no hiciste, ¿no es genial?

-¿c-como?

-es una larga historia y no seré yo quien la explique. – suspiró. – pero… ¿te parece si charlamos un rato antes de volver a casa? Palmon y Wormmon ya parecen haberse hecho amigos….

Los dos digimons, mientras los humanos hablaban, no pararon de enviarse miradas desafiantes y amenazadoras…

-¡claro que no, Mimi! – exclamó Palmon, a la defensiva. - ¡él se comerá mis hojas!

El digimon insecto no replicó, pero se mostraba muy ofendido.

-por favor, Palmon, se amable…

-pero Mimi…

La conversación se fue alejando poco a poco. Y Miyako se quedó quieta, observándolos partir … 

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía algo de rabia contra Mimi, como si ella le hubiese quitado algo… le molestaba que lo conociera de antes, que le tuviera esa confianza… ¿envidia, quizá? ¿pero de Mimi? no tenía sentido…

Sus intenciones con Ken claramente no eran lo que ella misma esperaba de sí, no eran las mismas al comienzo que ahora… sus hermanos se lo habían comentado esa misma mañana… ¿cómo, de repente, su corazón se palpitaba tan rápido?

****

Fin de la Primera Parte.

__

Notas: es corto, lo sé. pero es que no había más que agregar, el fic es de tres partes… ahí veré como salen las siguientes…

Este fic está completamente dedicado a Noemi, porque cuando estuve de viaje me acordé que no le regalé nada para su cumpleaños =P ¡lo siento, amiga! Y aquí está la recompensa, un Kenyako, claro que con otras parejas inmiscuidas en el asunto, ¡esto es un triángulo amoroso muy peculiar ^^!

Sean buenos y dejen su review, ok?


	2. II

**__**

No puedes contra el pasado, Miyako!

Por: Ariadna

****

Segunda Parte,

Miyako se detuvo al sentir voces al interior de la sala de computación. Parecía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas se había vuelto algo común para ella, desde que Ken y Mimi se reencontraron…

Pero dentro no estaba Mimi, sino Koushirou. 

Y su acompañante parecía listo para irse…

La chica entró sin más, y vio a Ken con su D-3, y la puerta al Mundo Digital abierta.

-¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-ummm… - Ken también estaba sonrojado… - sólo daré una vuelta por el Mundo Digital con Wormmon.

-ah, si quieres te acompaño… - se ofreció, rogando dentro de su corazón por una respuesta afirmativa. – no tengo mucho que hacer ahora.

-no hace falta, Mimi está allá ahora y me encontraré con ella…

Miyako calló. ¡Mimi de nuevo! ¿¿Cómo era eso posible??

Dejó ir al objeto de su afecto con rabia. ¡Realmente las ganas de matar a Mimi ya no los podía controlar! 

Luego de unos segundos de mirar con fijación la pantalla del ordenador, notó que Koushirou aún estaba presente…

Ella giró su vista hacia él… no le decía nada, el silencio era demasiado… pero, pero la miraba como si supiera…

-tienes celos de Mimi. – notó él, casi como si un nuevo descubrimiento le hubiese sido revelado. - ¿por qué?

La chica volvió su cara hacia un lado, sin querer responder.

El pelirrojo siguió mirándola, infiriendo resultados…

-te gusta Ken. – resolvió al fin.

Ella se puso roja.

-um… sí.

él se echó para atrás en su asiento, su aspecto aún parecía analizar algo…

-no entiendo. – replicó, pidiendo una explicación.

-¿no entiendes… que me guste Ken? – interrogó Miyako, ahora ella sin entender… 

Esa clase de cosas no tenían mucha explicación… ¿qué podía decirle? Que le atraían sus tímidos ojos azules, o que su voz le erizaba la piel… que la sensatez que emanaba de su ser le tranquilizaba la respiración… 

-no entiendo que estés celosa de Mimi. – explicó el Izumi.

Miyako frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo… la imagen de ella y Ken hace unos días… tan cercanos, tan familiarizados…

-a Mimi le gusta Ken también. – aclaró la Inoue.

Koushirou hizo un gesto de entendimiento, y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios, sin embargo, sus ojos se notaban tristes…

-a Mimi no me gusta Ken. – contradijo.

-¿cómo? ¡Claro que le gusta! si ahora viene siempre al Mundo Digital a verlo, y le escribe E-mails, y lo llama por teléfono…

-¿y tú como sabes eso?

Miyako se sonrojó.

-er… 

-espiar a la gente es de mala educación, ¿sabes?

-eso no importa, ¡lo que importa es que es la verdad! 

Él lanzó un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de lo que decía? Se preguntó ella…

-Mimi quiere la parte de Ken que le recuerda a Osamu, su hermano mayor.

Los ojos de la Inoue se abrieron ampliamente. Escuchó a Mimi hablar varias veces de "Osamu" con Ken en privado… nunca entendió porque hablaban en pasado, y con tanta nostalgia… le gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocer a ese hermano para conversar con Ken de la misma manera…

-¿cómo es eso? Si Mimi quiere a Osamu, ¿por qué no simplemente va por él?

El pelirrojo agitó su cabeza. 

-Osamu murió dos años atrás. 

-oh…

¡IDIOTA! Se gritó la chica en sus adentros. ¡Con razón! Ahora entendía todo… Kamisama, ¿por qué permitías que fuera tan baka? Ese chico del cual hablaban con tanto amor, contando tantas anécdotas… muerto. Claro, ¿quién mejor que Mimi para acompañar a Ken en sentimiento ya que ella también sentía lo mismo?

No sólo se sentía culpable, se sentía derrotada…

No podía luchar contra eso…

-parece que fui una tonta, ne? – murmuró para si mirando el suelo. 

Dios, se sentía tan mal perder sin batallar…

-yo no diría eso.

Subió la vista recordando de nuevo que no estaba sola.

-Kou…

-ya te dije antes, Mimi no quiere a Ken, quiere lo que queda de Osamu, ¿por qué te sientes derrotada entonces?

Miyako paro un momento el ritmo de sus pensamientos, y miró la expresión del Izumi con detenimiento. 

-puede que tengas razón sobre Mimi… - comenzó. – pero eso no quita que Ken esté interesado en ella, ne?

Koushirou prefirió no responder…

****

Fin de la Segunda Parte.

__

Notas: no mucho que decir, salvo disculpen por el retraso!!

La próxima parte es la final, veremos que pasa, ne? Tendrá un final feliz… ¿o qué? Depende de la decisión de nuestra protagonista ^_~ 


End file.
